


Autumns and Onigiris

by Shayenay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Osaaka, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayenay/pseuds/Shayenay
Summary: Osamu decides to finally confess to Akaashi in the best way he knows. And Akaashi is a simple man, he sees different flavoured onigiris arranged in the shape of a heart after a long day at work, done by an attractive man with a fond smile, he is not going to say no.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Autumns and Onigiris

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Angst
> 
> English is not my first language yada yada you guys know the drill. I also read and edited the draft *once* and it's past midnight so mistakes and errors are bound to pop up and I apologize. I'll correct them when I'm much more stable and awake so pls feel free to point them in the comments

"Ya look so stupid with that dopey grin on yer face I wanna punch you so bad" Atsumu said, rocking back and forth, munching on an onigiri.

"Ya look even stupider with rice on yer chin like a fucking child" Osamu retorted sharply, wiping down his hands in his Onigiri Miya apron with a satisfactory grin.

"Do ya think Akaashi would like ya if he knows the kind of shit that comes out of yer mouth?"

"Akaashi-kun isn't a fraction as annoying as ya are. I don't think I need to worry about me swearing at him" Although this was the usual bickering the twins did all the time, there was no anger or even mild disappointment in Osamu's voice he usually had but was rather calm.

"Ya already picking yer boyfriend over your twin"

"He's not my boyfrien-"

"Yet" Atsumu interjected, reaching for one of the onigiris in the perfect heart shaped arrangement. He was not planning on eating it, instead did that just to get a rise out of his twin. Osamu swatted his brother's hand violently that it hit the counter top. A brief sense of guilt at the notion that it might have hurt wore away as swiftly as he felt it when he caught the shit-eating grin on Atsumu's face. 

"Oh there he is 'Samu" Atsumu caught the figure walking outside towards the shop before Osamu could and Osamu looked at the entrance of his shop, heart running miles per minute, just like it always did every time he envisioned the black haired, blue eyed spectacled editor walking towards his shop, tired and worn out, his entire body drooping into the chair, eyes lightening up at the sight of the onigiri and the soft look he has on his eyes as he looks up at him with a satisfactory grin.

Osamu wasn't stupid, he knew he had a crush on Akaashi the first day he walked into his shop, the day after it had opened, unkempt hair and crooked glasses ordering onigiri as his dinner and apologizing for not making his visit at a better time in a better condition. The words that almost came out naturally was _'No, you look amazing_ '. He knew that he was old enough to not be having crushes and should approach it like any adult his age would and simply ask him out.

He was also aware that Atsumu inherited or rather stole the romantic gene that was meant to be shared. Atsumu picked partners effortlessly while Osamu was single since college second year after his girlfriend dumped him because he had forgotten their third month anniversary. It took him three more months after that to come in terms that he was attracted to men as well but that didn't make things any easier because with much more options available, he still found no one.

Following graduation and opening of his shop, it turned from Atsumu calling Osamu a loser for being single to Osamu calling Atsumu a loser for having flings. 

And then entered Akaashi Keiji. A man, whose eyes shone a beautiful shade of blue like a serene lake, undisturbed and calm. 

"Welcome, 'Kaashi-kun"

"Akaashi-kun, you're here" Atsumu and Osamu had greeted at the same time but Atsumu was much louder and thus, stole the attention of Akaashi. Osamu glared at Atsumu who wore a smug expression with his classic fox-like grin. 

"K'ay I'm leaving. You guys have fun" Atsumu shot a knowing look at his twin and winked, before leaving the chair that was meant for Akaashi, a seat reserved in the front of the chef who had made all the onigiris himself, specially meant for the regular customer. Atsumu waved at Akaashi who bowed to him.

"Oh no need for formalities 'Kaashi-kun, we will be meeting each other often" Akaashi looked puzzled but doesn't follow up with any questions. He instead turned his attention to Osamu who was sitting in his now deserted shop.

The shop closed at 10 every night and Osamu leaves at 11, after making sure everything was done and cleared up for the day. Akaashi always happened to come in after 10 while customers who had come in earlier were still eating and Onigiri Miya workers arranged tables and chairs.

It started as a one time thing, with Akaashi apologizing for dropping in late and Osamu giving him left over onigiris for a discount then their nightly meetings became regular so quick. Once when Akaashi turned back to leave because it was later into the night, Osamu had called him in, telling him that he was welcome anytime in the shop as long as Osamu was there.

Akaashi's work was hectic and allowed him to leave his seat only after the clock strikes 9:30, followed by a walk towards the railway station. Onigiri Miya sat in the way, casting its light on the pavement and the inviting smell of fresh cooked rice wafting through the busy streets.

Akaashi and Osamu had both gotten used to their late night meets. Osamu pushed his dinner time a little late so that he could eat with Akaashi and the latter noticed it but only smiled at the former. They shared bits and pieces about their day but otherwise ate in comfortable silence that neither seemed to mind.

Both of them were adults and very well knew what they were doing. Akaashi would deliberately go in late so that he could hang out with Osamu in peace but not too late because he didn't want Osamu to wait long for him with freshly made onigiris that he passed off as leftovers. Sometimes, he would drop by during weekends, to taste test new flavors and hang out much longer than necessary. Osamu's co-workers shot knowing glances and teasing smiles and gave the duo privacy to flirt in peace.

"Ya guys behave like a married couple" Atsumu had once commented and shockingly, the Inarizaki bunch agreed with him in the group chat. "You are like the old couple who don't have sex and talk about pottery" Suna supplied.

"I'll ask him out, you guys watch" Osamu had told them proudly, pretty convinced with his limited romance knowledge that he would get Akaashi to accept his confession. Osamu might not be the resident romance expert like his brother but he knew that his feelings were definitely being reciprocated and that "I look forward to talking with you every day, 'Samu-kun" was flirting.

He contemplated different ways in which he could ask Akaashi out. One was the straightforward approach. Simply ask him to go out with him, done and dusted off.

But this was Akaashi Keiji he was tasked with asking out. The Akaashi Keiji, former Fukurodani setter and Captain, current editor of Shonen Jump, who was unfairly good with his words and ridiculously attractive. He was something of a Tokyo dream man and yet he decided Osamu was worth his nightly adventures. Akaashi deserved more.

But he was a relatively simple person who found pleasure in the most obscure of things and his likes and dislikes were clearly defined. He liked the smell of steamed rice but disliked the pungent smell of ink. He would be much more happier with a night spent reading a book in his couch, wrapped in comfy blankets rather than partying like a certain twin he knows.

It was all the little things that made him so _endearing_. Akaashi was everything that screamed comfort. He made his way into his life and quickly carved his own place in it without noticing. Just like their natural progression of their relationship, it's to no surprise as to what came next.

"'Samu-kun, where's everybody?" Akaashi removed his bag and plopped himself in the seat opposite to Osamu looking around the shop searching for the Onigiri Miya workers who flit around the shop at that time. He was so pre-occupied in his little bubble that he had failed to notice a plate filled with onigiris of different flavours sitting right in front of his face, begging to be noticed. The flavours were what Osamu had observed over the two months they have hung out and noted down from most to least favorite depending upon his expressions and had prepared today's plate.

Was it borderline creepy, staring at his face too much? Maybe. Will it be worth it? Absolutely or so he hoped.

Akaashi adjusted the arms of his sweater so that they were pulled back till his wrists were exposed and removed his glasses when he finally noticed the plate in front of him. Akaashi had read enough romantic stories to know what this was instead of it being spelled out to him.

He scoured through words trying to find any one protagonist of a romantic series that says something sensible and is not oblivious and emotionally constipated. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that literature failed to lend it's hands and he was left alone to his own thoughts.

_I can't pretend that I didn't see it. I need to say something._

"Ah, I had asked them to leave a little early today. Thought we would enjoy the privacy a little better"

"It looks cute, Samu"Both of them were preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice the sudden drop of honorifics.

It was really cute. The seaweed was made to resemble cute stickers that looked similar to the one on Akaashi's phone case. In the middle of the heart sat two onigiris, one with ears that made it's identity unmistakable as a fox and the other resembling that of an owl. Atsumu couldn't stop laughing when he saw it, calling his brother embarrassing and Osamu for a brief moment wondered if he was going too over board or cliched that Akaashi might think he is immature and childish.

He justified his own thoughts as "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And Akaashi wouldn't deny my onigiris, no matter how silly they look". It was never too late though. If he sees any signs of discontent on Akaashi's face, even the slight dulling of his eyes, he would laugh it off as a joke-

Although he had heard Akaashi laugh a lot of times before, from a small brief laugh to actually giggling the one time they drank sake (And Osamu deciding that he would do anything in his power to make this man laugh), he had never heard him laugh like this way before.

Maybe it was because they were always surrounded by people unlike right now, but this was the first time Akaashi was laughing uninhabited, his voice boisterous and sonorant, filling up the entire store. His eyes were closed, palm covering his mouth but pearls of laughter escaped through them. His body was sliding off the chair, dangerously close to falling off. 

Osamu removed the cap from his head and covered his face, red with a mixture of blush and hotness from embarrassment. "'Kaashi-kun, you can stop laughing I know it was not the best thing-"

"Samu" he called out so fondly the cap from his hand slipped (But Osamu caught it before it hit the floor thanks to his quick reflexes) exposing his flushed face.

Akaashi's face still wore a close mouthed but a wide smile but his eyes had softened, the humor in them replaced with something much more soft and tender. His left hand was placed under his cheek while his right was outstretched towards the direction of Osamu's right hand, his palm spread open. Osamu placed his palm on top of his and Akaashi's long fingers clasped his own thick fingers in a carefree, gentle grasp.

"I like you too"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts, two lives. In this ceremony, today we will witness the joining of the grooms in marriage. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other and fell in love"

A small smile played on Keiji's lips at the words. The smile that Osamu had grown to know and love. A genuine smile that even the person who wore it wouldn't be aware of until it was pointed out to him.

"They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today" The smile manifested itself wider and soft murmurs that could be heard across the chapel softened as the minister's words were getting closer to the final vows that were supposed to be exchanged by the couple. Osamu's hands felt clammy and was overcome by a sudden urge to grip something tightly before the shaking of his hands could get noticed.

"Romance is fun, but true love is something far more. It is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here" Akaashi seemed to have finally caught on to the smile that was on his face and brought the back of his palm to wipe it off.

Osamu's heart skipped a beat. He was handsome as always in his black suit that complimented his milky skin, that was ever so slightly tanned and shined golden under the low lights hanging overhead.

"It is not only marrying the right person, it is being the right partner" A collected hush fell on the chapel as everyone held their breath for what was about to come next. Osamu's breath hitched, his fiddling thumbs coming to a halt, his right thumb digging into the palm of his left hand in an attempt to calm his fraying nerves. The rough ridges of the palm brought back the memories of the day he had confessed to Akaashi for the first time or rather, the first time Akaashi confessed to him.

It might look like a lot when explained in words but the memory lasted nothing more than a micro-second. The white lights surrounding him replaced by the golden light of Onigiri Miya, Akaashi's outstretched hand and their respective blushing faces and the spark of electricity between them that Akaashi chalked up as sexual tension (But Osamu classified as mutual pining turned attraction) present the entire night that manifested as a kiss, all disappeared in a whim just so swiftly as they had appeared. The memories that were so distant they got locked up in the back of his mind, unlocked seemingly out of nowhere.

Akaashi awaited the next words with bated breath, his eyes trained on the tall, muscular figure standing in front of him, smiling back at him as if he had hung the moon. And if you asked that man, he would probably say "My Ji has the power to do it" or something sappy along the lines.

Akaashi no longer fought back the smile that took over his face, slowly blooming from his eyes and reaching his cheeks, exposing the hidden dimple in his right cheek and found home in his rosy lips. The tall man himself looked ravishing in his white suit, his broad back and muscular build with years of playing volleyball fitting snugly in his white shirt with golden buttons and matching golden bow tie.

The gunmetal blue of Akaashi's eyes were not visible as they shined with tears. Osamu glanced at his beautiful face, tears gathering in his own eyes but he blinked them away desperately.

He was overcome with an irrational urge to wipe Keiji's tears away but it might not be appropriate considering the setting, so he settled to keeping his own feelings of turmoil in check, not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone, especially his twin, who was hyper fixated on stealing glances at his face every two seconds instead of looking forward.

The nail dug into his palm once again, deeper this time trying to fight the memories that he wished not to unravel at the moment and could probably fuel his tears some more.

_"Keiji, be honest. Yer dating me for my onigiris aren'tcha?" Akaashi pretended to be looking deep in thought and adjusted his glasses in process. "Maybe"_

_"So, if I were to die one day and my annoying twin takes over Onigiri Miya and let's say he manages to make the best onigiris, would ya forget me-"_

_"-and date him instead?" Akaashi filled in._

_"Ew, no gross. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I was 'bout to ask whether ya would forget mine and move on to the next best onigiris?" Akaashi hugged Osamu, who had gotten up from his chair and was about to leave to the kitchen, from behind, turning his face to the left so that his right cheek rested on his broad back, holding both of them still, two of their empty plates precariously balanced in Osamu's hand who was caught off-guard by the sudden attack/display of affection._

_"Everyone can make onigiris, Samu. But I think you're the only one who can make owl and fox onigiris with stirred nanohana in them"_

_"I think my brother can also make them if prompted"_

_"But he'll miss out on the love that you have stuffed in them" Akaashi blushed at his own cheesy dialogues and tossed a prayer of gratitude to the heaven for not ending up in the literature department and becoming a second grade cringy romance author. He, however, swiftly took it back when he remembered that he had a deadline next morning at seven and he didn't know about Udai Tenma's whereabouts for the past three hours._ _Osamu chuckled at the response and made a slight movement with his body, indicating he wanted to move but Akaashi tightened his grip._

_"And-" Akaashi continued "I don't think I could ever move on from you if it ever comes to leaving you. I hate it. Even as a hypothetical situation."_

Osamu removed the nail that had caused red marks on his palm and stung a little since they did nothing from stopping the single lone tear that escaped his eye.

" _One chilly autumn night and after a specifically rough day, you welcomed my hungry self with onigiris in a heart shaped arrangement and a smile filled with love. I don't think I can neither forget nor move on from that"_

Osamu couldn't blame Akaashi for his tears. The next words that were spoken by the minister was going to change his entire life and it must be overwhelming, being so deeply in love with someone and officially sealing their fate as partners not just in name but by your side for the rest of your life. That life changing moment was just mere seconds away from happening.

A pin-drop silence fell across the crowd. The silence not suffocating but rather inviting and something that Akaashi was grateful for because he could collect his thoughts before they go awry once again and he becomes a crying mess.

"Akaashi Keiji" Akaashi gulped slightly at his name being called, his ears perking up but his eyes locked to the man standing in front of him "Do you take Bokuto Koutarou to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

A grin followed by a laugh sent sharp stabs into Osamu's heart,a laugh so achingly familiar that he had once thought that he would be the only person ever who would be privileged to hear it.

One that was filled with warmth and comfort. One that was filled with love. One that was once caused by him. One that he would no longer be able to hear because he was stripped of that privilege and it was currently being handed over to Bokuto.

"I do"

_You said you wouldn't forget, Keiji. You said you wouldn't move on._

_Ironic how I thought your words meant promise but you said they didn't._

_Yet here you are, sealing the promise of your happily ever after in two words._

_Are you the pathetic one for foregoing your own words or is it me, for fulfilling your promise on your behalf?_

_I mean, one chilly autumn night, after a nerve-wracking day I welcomed your tired self with onigiris in a heart shaped arrangement and a smile filled with love. I don't think I can neither forget nor move on from that._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) OsaAka day everyone!!
> 
> This was a brain rot inspired from OsaAka content on my tl yesterday and it took some time to complete.I'm warming up to writing more angst because I enjoy it more than writing fluff so yeah. Since my first OsaAka is depressing, I will write another fluffy one to make up for it (Maybe idk life has been hell lately)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Stay happy and amazing <3


End file.
